


Fun in Vegas

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (By morning after I mean after drinking), Accidental Marriage, Hangover, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: After taking England to Las Vegas, America wakes to find a piece of paper and a ring on his finger...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeplerfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/gifts).



> For the prompt: “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”

Two shirts and jackets were strewn across the floor of the hotel room. A pair of trousers had been thrown at a chair and had somehow managed to land on the seat. The other pair was nowhere to be seen. A somewhat demolished cake with white icing was balanced precariously at the edge of the large, low table in front of the comfortable couch. Sun shone through the window which had been only partially covered with the curtains. Two heads of messy blond hair were all that poked out from under the messy covers on the large bed.

One of them moved and the owner let out a groan. Squinting, America turned over wondering where his glasses were. And also why his head was pounding. Vague memories of drinking with England surfaced and he groaned again as he struggled to sit up, dislodging England's arm from his chest. He glanced at his fellow nation and decided he'd deal with him later. For now, he stumbled from the bed, caught himself on the bedside table and shuffled towards the curtains. Once he had eliminated the light problem, leaving only a thin slither to show him the way, he headed to the bathroom to both relieve himself and see if he could find anything for his hangover.

He found the painkillers on the table instead once he'd re-emerged, a glass of water sitting atop a piece of paper. America unstuck the glass from it and downed the pills. As he put the glass down, he caught sight of something out of place. For a while, he stared at his hand, not comprehending quite what he was seeing. Then his eyes widened and he slowly looked over at the paper. Upon reading it, he gave a loud cry, startling both himself and England who sat bolt upright in the bed before groaning and placing a hand at his head.

“Shit,” said England, hoarsely. “America, what the fuck are you shouting about so early in the morning?”

Squinting at his watch (which was still on his wrist), America said, “It's past noon.”

England paused, seemingly taking in his words. “Just shut up, will you? My head is like a dwarf's anvil.”

“Hey, um, England,” America cautiously said, watching England begin to lower himself. “Do you remember what we did last night?”

Pausing, England shrugged before dropping down onto the pillow. “Not at the moment. Let me wallow in this hangover and-”

“There's cake.”

“What?” England's head popped up again, this time frowning at America in confusion and squinting against the glare.

“There's cake and... do you have a ring on your finger?”

Raising his hand, England stared at it. “Huh. Yes. Why?”

“Well... Don't panic... but I think we might have accidentally gotten married...” America told him, despite his own rising hysteria.

There was a pause as they stared at each other. “What?” said England, sounding a little faint.

“We got married last night. We got _married_ last night! Fuck! I knew Vegas with you was a bad idea!”

“This isn't  _my_ fault!” England snapped. “Besides, how can you be sure-?”

“We both have rings!” America wailed, causing England to flinch. “There's a half-eaten wedding cake! There's even a marriage certificate!”

“ _What_ ?” England attempted to jump out of the bed, got tangled in the covers and crawled the length of it instead. “Bring that here,” he demanded, settling back on his haunches and pressing a hand to his temple.

Taking pity on him, America rose to his feet and staggered over, thrusting the piece of paper into England's hands. “We can't get married!” he exclaimed, making England flinch again. “My boss'll kill me!”

“Shush!” hissed England, squinting at the piece of paper. America fell silent, waiting for the inevitable outburst from England when he realised it was ironclad. Legal. Binding.  _Forever_ . However, the shouting never came. Instead, England slapped the piece of paper into America's stomach. “Idiot. It's signed in our human names. This has got nothing to do with us as nations. Ergo, we didn't  _technically_ get married.” England frowned up at him. “So we don't need to wear these rings and we don't need to tell anyone about this. But you  _do_ need to shut up so my head doesn't split in two.” And, with that, England swivelled around and flopped face down on the bed.

“Oh,” said America, staring at the names:  _Arthur Kirkland_ and  _Alfred F. Jones_ . “Ah. Ahahaha! Silly me. What a relief, huh?” There was an answering grunt in the affirmative and America wandered back to the couch. He stared at the wedding cake for a moment, his relieved expression melting into one of dismay.


End file.
